Life and Times of the Cullens
by shirenbox
Summary: the Story is about Nessie's children trying to make it through their lives


_This Chapter is a trail, i want to see how many people enjoy this story before i continue it. This Chapter is from Bella's perspective, but she will become a side character when the story actually starts. this Chapter is set 30 years in the future, but since i do not know what the future holds, in my world it will be exactly the same as the times we are living in now. I am also changing the ways vampires, Werewolves, half-breeds, and anything else that _Stephenie _ created to make it more, realistic and more of my own. However I own nothing but my ideas, but if you think i took an idea or what ever from a book, play, movie, or even yourself, I give you full credit, and will let you think that you had great say in my writing. If you have any questions feel free to message me privately or _leave a Review, and i will answer it on the following chapter, at the bottom.

The Life and Times of the Cullen's

Chapter 1: Prologue

Bella smiled as she was watching the kids play on the grass in the back yard. She smirked when she heard rules being added and abandoned from the new game they were playing, she had no clue what it was, she learned way back with Nessie not to try and learn. After all once the adults knew how to play, they just simply dumped it and made a new game up. She was glad they were playing nice today, as she cut up celery and carrots for there lunch. as soon as the platter with 5 sandwiches and a bunch of healthy vegetables that never seemed to disappeared, she heard a yelp, her motherly instincts went on over drive as she did a head count and try to find out what thing would dare harm her children. Looking out the window she saw Andrew on the ground crying, with Seth and Rachel auguring with each other. with a sigh Bella muttered "There goes the quiet day" she knew this fight wouldn't end till their Father came home. When they would forget about what ever it was, or when he made them forget what ever it was.

In a heart beat she was outside and in front of them "What happened?" she asked looking at Andrew, who just stopped crying.

"Rachel pushed Andrew because he was winning!" Seth proclaimed sticking his finger in his sisters face, to make sure his Grandmother knew who pushed Andrew.

Bella looked over to Rachel who wasn't denying anything "Is this true, Rachel?"

The Dark haired girl looked at her grandmother straight in the eye, stuck her nose up and muttered "It was fair, it WAS in the rules."

Bella knew that rules in the house of black was more like guide lines then actually rules. One could always bend the rules in their own favor. she opened her mouth to reprimand her granddaughter when Seth's voice better her to the punch.

"That doesn't mean you can shove him to the ground, Jerk."

"Language, Seth!" Bella said loud enough. She could feel a headache forming which was weird that she hasn't had one in nearly thirty years.

"Sorry, Grandma Bella." Came Seth's soft reply while hugging his brother tight.

Bella could only sigh, knowing that the wolf blood in them would kill her before old age, not that age had a fighting chance, but still. "well I don't care what the rules say, Rachel you do not push your brothers with more force then necessary. Am i clear?" Bella's eyebrow rose in looking for any sign that her order was being ignored or even worse would be obeyed.

"Yes, Grandma Bella." a sober reply came from the small girl with her head down.

"Good, Are you O.K. Andrew?" She asked knowing the answer, but didn't want to leave him out of the picture.

"Yes," came his small voice.

"Very Good. Well, Lunch is ready, wash your hands and go eat." Bella said walking back to the picnic table that had three lunch plates already fixed and waiting, as he children ran with a speed no human should have.

As they started to eat, she watched them. Some may call it weird, but not her she found each of them extremely interesting, she loved how they could communicate amongst themselves without so much as a word passing.

The wind blew, blowing Rachel's long black hair. The girl was seven, already had an athletic build. The Cullen's were quick in learning that she was a tomboy, they got her a swing set with monkey bars when she first learned how to walk, by the time she was three she came in the house with blisters all over her heads. She claimed that she wanted to make it all the way down the monkey bars and back as many times as she could. The more she grew, the more like Jacob she became. Anyone could tell she was her fathers child, from her looks, personality and the way she carried herself. It screamed Jacob.

It was then her eyes flickered over to the two twins. They were Identical, but they were unique, they both have bronze hair, that was slightly curly. They were both pale, opposite of their sister, and thin. They looked like Nessie in every way. but the way you could tell them apart was not by looks but by their behavior. Seth was strong, aggressive, he would jump into a fight for the sake of the thrill. While his brother was calm, and kind, he would always try to stop the fights, unless they were about him, but his siblings were always louder, tougher, and more invested in there own petty fights.

Looking over the two she saw they were sitting close together, they always were close, where one is so is the other. Its the way they always were, and Bella truly hoped always would.

Seth's brown eyes, caught hers. Andrew and himself both have Bella's eyes, something she was very proud of. "Can we go to the river, after we eat?"

Bella became afraid instantly, but for a reason she couldn't quite explain. She believed with all of her heart that Seth had a gift, he could bind people to his will. She didn't think he knew of it and the other Cullen's didn't believe her, but she could see behind his eyes he was making a contract, and she was playing with the devil. She had seen it many times, Seth would do things that they wouldn't allow all because they agreed to it. But there was a downside, no matter what the contract was, both parties had to obey it, so if he wanted something all you had to do was put a stopper in the contract.

"what is it Seth?" Bella asked innocently

"Can we go to the River?" Seth asked mimicking the innocents

"which one?" Bella asked knowing there was thousands of small creeks in the woods behind the house.

"the one behind the house." Seth asked with his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Bella did everything she could not to laugh at the vague answer, but in it told her what she wanted to know, they were scheming. She was playing with the devil now."

"Oh, but there are so many, which one are you talking about?" she asked batting her eye lashes innocently.

"the one with white rocks, and a waterfall." a voice to her left said to quietly for his sibling to hear. and for the thousandth time Bella was grateful for his truth fullness.

"Its a really cool one." Seth said with a chesire cat grin.

Bella looked at him as though he was an angel, "You know what, I will let you, but you all have to stay together, and be within ear shot. Oh and be back before five."

Seth's face grew comically twisted, as he realized he was outsmarted, but agreed. They left soon after, leaving Bella content in know that they all had to obey, she hoped.

It wasn't too long before her family got back. She felt Edward snake his arm around her waist sitting next to her on the small bench. while Nessie and Jacob moved to the other side and cuddled,

"How many?" Jacob asked looking around the yard for any sign of war.

"Just one." Bella sighed. "Rachel pushed Andrew to hard, Seth went to his defense."

Jacob's face screwed up, he hated how his son was a pussy.

A growl erupt from Edward before he muttered darkly " He is a gentle soul, Jacob. He is much like Carlise in that regard.

Seeing where this was headed, Bella turned to Nessie, "We are going to have a family meeting on Saturday. We are going to discuss where we are going to move."

Nessie looked sad, "I feel bad, we have only been here for two years, its always two years." she started complaining.

Bella felt the same way, "I know, I think we should move to a large city and let the kids grow up there, from kindergarten to their high school graduation."

"Why, who cares if we have to move every two years, its better then having the Voultri down our backs.

"True" Nessie said "But think, they wont have friends, they would be isolated, hated." Nessie wouldn't think about that. "I agree with Mom, we need to settle down."

"But We don't age?" Jacob tried again. and he was right him and Nessie hasn't aged in nearly twenty years, not when she stopped when she was seven.

"And we would still have that problem if we moved every two years." Edward chimed in, "plus if Esme and Carlie claim they are theirs then they can stay for years." Edwards face grew lines between his eyes, and Bella knew that he was reading minds. "Yes, I agree, but if They don't appear all the time... and if we have to we could always call on your father or Bella's"

"Okay so we are going with this plan?" Nessie asked, and with three nods, she nodded in agreement. "What if they fall in love? they wont be able to tell their lovers and that is just bad anyway you spell it."

"don't forget i did date your mother and told her." Edward smiled.

"true, but whose to say they have ninety years to find their loves." at those words the table froze, every one cast their eyes to the table. It was something that none of them knew. If the kids were immortal or if they would age, go grey, and die. None of them wanted to think on it.

"If that happens we will bite them at age 20, if we think they will then.... we will bite them" Edward looked at Bella with hurt eyes. yes, Bella thought, "but only if that is what they want." she spoke.

"Agreed" came all three.

The sun had started its fall, The kids should be home in about an hour. But that was before the phone call.

Edward and Jacob was in a deep conversation about the large cities with large forests. When Edwards Phone went off. He picked it up with out looking, and opened it. Alice's voice was clear, and yet Bella couldn't process it. "Vampire" "Attack", "Death", "Seth". that was all impossible they were with in hearing shot, there was no vampires near here, it didn't make any since. Non the less, she watched Edward run into the Forest, with Jacob next to him in his wolf form, _Why are they running_ Bella wondered, as she watched her daughter run into the woods. it was then she heard the scream, and it was then she realised, just what it meant when Alice said Seth was Dead.

Bella was the last one to leave, but made it to the white waterfall third, she easily past her daughter. It really was beautiful, water going over white granite. any other day she would have stopped for the view, but today she never saw it, all she saw, was a dark haired vampire being held by the neck, by her knight in shining armor. she then saw a wolf the size of a horse standing in front of two kids, one girl who looked scared to death and the other boy who was crying. Bella looked all over for the third but couldn't see him, as she ran towards them, she got a glimpse of pale skin under the wolf. in a Heartbeat she was over the body, her Ear on the boys chest praying to what ever god that would hear to let there be a heart beat. as she looked at him, she saw he was bloody, and pale, to pale. but then she heard it. her favorite sound, a small thump, and then another one, but they were too soft and too far apart. knowing she had to take him away, she cradled him in her arms, before bending so that Rachel and Seth could get on her back, before she ran as fast as she could. she knew that although she could not hear it, she knew there was the sound of rock being split and a great fire being built.

In Seconds she was in the backyard of Nessie's home, Backyard, what a funny name, it seemed huge now, to long, to big. Every second that passed she knew Seth's life was ending. She made it to the glass door, when strong arms grabbed the boy out of her arms. She was about to fight. Who the Hell thought they could touch her kids, she threw a fist that would smash stone but it never collided, it was then a voice whispered in her ear,"Its alright, its just us." As he wrapped his arms around her small body and gave her a bear hug, before lifting the kids of her back.

As Carlise looked over Seth, Andrew was in her arms, chanting that it was his fault he could have been stronger, he should have been stronger. Bella just held him tighter, afraid her voice would not be strong enough to correct him.

----

_Thank you if you have made it this far, be sure to write and tell me what you think. but please be kind._


End file.
